The present inventive concept relates optoelectronic modulators, and more particularly, to silicon based optoelectronic modulators and, methods of forming the same.
In general, an optical modulator can include an optical modulator for modulating the phase of an optical signal. The optical modulator can include an optical waveguide core region for transmitting an optical signal and a charge path for injecting a charge, e.g., an electron and a hole, into the optical waveguide core region. In some optical modulators, a lateral slab is provided at a lower portion of the optical waveguide core region to introduce a thin charge path to the core region, to reduce the affect of the charge on the operation of the optical waveguide core region.